Our stories
by Kiba inuyasha
Summary: the love of naruto and kiba is put to the test as you see them evolve together. After the chunin exams there lives and relationship changes. Will there love blossom or crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. its kiba inuyasha here! this is my first story here! i hope you enjoy it! if i get enouph positive comments ill add chapter two.

Deep in the forest a young ninja is walking tears rolling down his red cheeks. he had ran as fast and far as he could to escape the glares of the adults who hated him for reasons he could not yet understand. he had became lost hours ago and it was becoming dark. scared and alone the young ninja stops and leaned against a tree head in his hands. in the distence ruffiling of leafs scared him into a panic. a dark figure walked out of the shadows. the figure holds out his hand and the paniced kid shivered in fear, the light of the moon was revealed as the clouds in the sky was blown away. the figure was covered in light as a kid was revealed with brown hair, red markings, beutiful slit eyes and a toothy smile. the brunet pulled the blonde up in his arms and held him tight. "Hey, are you ok?" the brunet asked in a wisper. the blonde looked up into beutiful eyes with tears falling down his cheeks. "i-i got lost. how did you find me?" the blonde asked wiping his tears away.  
"i could smell you." the brunet sayed pionting at his nose. "im Kiba inuzuka!" the brunet sayed proudly pointing at his chest. "arnt you naruto uzumaki?" kiba asked releasing naruto from his enbrace. naruto looked down at his feet and nodded anger filling him. "why do you hate me too?" he asked tears forming in his angry eyes.  
kiba steped back in ssurprise. "no! why would i hate you? you seem like a fun kid." kiba sayed placeing a hand on narutos shoulder. kiba and naruto both smiled a toothy grin at the same time. they talked for hours on the walk back to the village.

they walked down the street on the way to naruto's house talking about kiba's family and naruto's love for ramen. as they walk in the door kiba noticed there was noone home to greet naruto. "wheres your mom and dad naruto?" kiba asked looking around to see there was no master room or anything that his parents would eat, sleep or sit in the whole house. kiba looked at naruto whos head was down and looked like i just hit him in the tummy. "oh my god! im so so sorry! i didnt know!"  
kiba looked at naruto as watched as his face turned from sorrow to a happy one. kiba knew he held alot back and shoved it deep down in his self. " hey, you wanna stay with me tonight mom and sis are on missions?" kiba asked placeing a hand on narutos shoulder. naruto nodded and packed his clothes and a old pillow with a frog on the case. "love the pillow! whered you get it?" kiba asked ruffeling narutos hair. "it was my dads." naruto sayed hugging it.  
they walked to kibas family compound and naruto stayed over every weekend. they where best friends and hung out every chance they got till the chunin exam poliminary rounds when they paired up they had already dicided togo all out!

It was realy short but your might be able to see where im going with this. it will get alot better and juicer in the second chapter and alot longer so all i need is 10 good comments and ill post the next chapter! hope to see you soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, this is chapter 2 of Our stories. Thx for reading. I do not own Naruto or any characters

After the long battle naruto snuck away from the crowd to check on his best friend.

Kiba was on his side wrapped in bandages as he turned over to release the pressure on his side he sees naruto looking at him with a tear in his eye. Kiba forced out a smile and patted a spot on the cot for naruto to sit. Naruto looked at kiba and knew his toothy grin was fake which made him feel somewhat worse but he faked a grin in response. "Are you ok kiba? Im so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you! I shouldnt have went all out! I am so so sorry! I-I ..." suddenly without warning naruto felt a finger lightly rest under his chin. " hey ! Im ok im so proud of you! Theres no reason to be sorry. I wanted you to go all out. If you didnt I could have hurt you, but you did so well!" kiba assured let out a big smile that kiba could tell was real.

The exam was over and everyone was walking out of the forest. Naruto was one of the last to leave, kiba hanging on his shoulders. As they walked they discussed what was going to happen at the final exam and what naruto needed to do to prepare. Twenty minutes of walking the hurt kiba home to a empty house was exhausting for naruto but he had to stay strong. He slowly laid kiba on the bed with a grunt from both boys. " ill be back in a second!" naruto sayed darting to the bathroom. When naruto came back into the room he was holding in his hand a towel,bandages and some pj's. "what are you doing?" kiba asked leaning up turning his head slightly to the left. Naruto blushes at the cute dog like movement. "you need a shower and some clean bandages!" naruto says as his cheeks get even redder.

Kiba growls at the blonde but slowly gets up off his king bed hobbling over to naruto. Naruto wraps kibas arm around his shoulder helping him to the shower. "are you gonna watch cutey?" kiba asked winking at the blonde. Hethey both began to giggle and blush before naruto leaves the room to go fix kiba a get well soon bowl of ramen and beef jerky. Wile he was waiting for the brunet to get out the shower. He was watching tv when he heard a loud crash followed by a loud grunt. Naruto jumped out of kibas bed and crashed through the bathroom door to see kiba on the shower floor grunting. Naruto rushes to kiba and gently picks up his and places it on his lap. " kiba are you ok? talk to me!" kiba smiled his toothy grin and winced from the pain in his leg. Naruto was looking deep in his best friends eyes to see not only pain but something else below the surface. "hey you. Looks like u did want to watch." naruto and kiba both looked down to see kibas naked tan body covered in suds. Naruto looked away fast his cheeks cherry red. Kiba was no better his marking where barely visible for the redness of his face. Kiba glanced at naruto who was glowing. Kiba was surprised to the thoughts that popped into

his head. Kiba was getting nervous at what he was about to do. Kiba summoned all his courage and gently rapped his hands around the back of the blondes head slowly pulling him closer and closer till there only centimeters apart. Naruto was shocked by the action of his sudsy naked friend and was unsure of what to do. Kiba pushes there lips together softly and pulls away just as gentle. Both boys heads go fussy as they smash there lips together again for a more lustful kiss pulling away only to take short breaths.

Cliffhanger keep the views up if I get ten ill keep going chapter 3 is 3 pages long soo hope to see you soon !

hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3 5 reviews plz

Hi guys thx so much for viewing. Hope you enjoy the longest chapter yet.

The boys kiss carried on forever for them. When they finally broke there kiss there lips feeling raw

cheeks growing red as the sun. naruto had a frog in his throat he couldnt speak though he had a lot he wanted to say, but before he could clear his throat kiba began to speak. "Im sorry if I was out of line. Ill just go get dressed." as kiba began to get up his knees began to give as he fell again on the shower floor

still cover in wounds and soap. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and picked kiba up off the floor with worry in his eyes. " are you ok?" naruto asked wrapping kibas arm over his neck. Naruto unbuttoned his orange pants and unzipped his jacket walking them both under the warm running water.

Kiba was embarrassed at the fact he was naked in front of his best friend who was now showering him like a dog. "Naruto" kiba was cut off when a finger pressed against his soft lips. "its ok! I did this to you! Imma take care of you!" Naruto said brushing his finger along Kiba's bottom lip. Kiba looked up into deep blue eyes filled with love and longing. Naruto washed the suds off of kiba and washed his hair wile he was siting on the shower floor. Kiba was trying to cover himself wile naruto was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Naruto picked up kiba and helped him out of the shower. Kiba grabbed a towel to cover his cold wet body when he noticed naruto was facing away from him. " whats rong?" kiba asked putting his hand on the blondes shoulder. Naruto turned slowly with a grin on his lips. He knew kiba was shy about his body. {God knows why}

Naruto saw kiba was covered so he held onto him to take him to his bed. Wile kiba climbed into bed naruto grabbed a towel of his own. Naruto wrapped the towel around his waist taking off his soaked boxers underneath. Naruto was blushing as he hung his boxers up on the shower rod seeing that kiba was watching him with longing eyes. Naruto walked back over to the brunet holding bandages in his hands. Kiba reached for the bandages as he did so naruto saw the pain in his eyes along with a long scrape across his forearm. " how bad does it hurt kiba?" naruto asked holding kibas arm lightly.

Kiba shook his head and shot naruto a cute toothy grin. Naruto bent down close and kissed kibas

scratch making kiba squirm and blush at the sudden attention. Naruto snaps out of his lust and started to put the bandages on his friend.

Unbeknownst to kiba and naruto he left one mark on the crook on his neck uncovered. Naruto left the room for a moment and returned with the pajamas from before.

Kiba attempted to get up but was brought down by the pain in his arm. Naruto darted over to check on his not so secret crush. "you dont need to get up pup ill help!" naruto assured him as he lightly pushes kiba back in the bed. Naruto pulls out some boxers from underneath the bed. As he began to stand up naruto's towel fell to the floor. Naruto jumped at the sudden chill to his back side. Naruto covered himself and blushed a deep red. " you can wear some of my boxers." kiba said with a small wink. Naruto bent over to grab some boxers. Kiba stared at naruto's butt. "that butt is so cute." kiba whispered to himself under his breath. Naruto put on his borrowed boxers and walked over to kiba.

* * *

"your turn." naruto said seductively. Kiba lifted his legs and allowed naruto to put on his boxers. Naruto got a nice view of kibas rump and was once again was blushing. Naruto helped kiba put on his pants and they noticed the time. " wow its 12:00 already, you want to stay tonight? I dont have the air bed fixed. Do u wanna sleep with me tonight?" kiba stated patting the spot beside him. "yeah thats fine. Let me do a few things." naruto said walking in the bathroom to brush his teeth and apply some deodorant. Naruto walked into the bedroom turning off all the lights. As naruto climed in the bed he snuggled as close as he could to kiba to keep one another warm as they both fell into sleep kiba let out three words that would forever change both of there lives "I LOVE YOU!"...

ch.4 is coming soon this one isnt as long as I wanted but I love it. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4 fixxed

Hey guys enjoy the fourth installment of our stories and R&R please! See you soon!

When Naruto awoke, he was wrapped in Kiba's warm arms. As Naruto shifted slowly to not wake Kiba up, pain shot down his back and neck. He looked at the pillow under his head and saw a small pool of blood. Naruto jumped up in surprise. "Oh my god!" Naruto gasped, his movements shaking Kiba awake. "What's going on?" Kiba asked, unsure of why he was awake until his canine nose caught the smell of his best friends blood.

Kiba looked at Naruto's back and saw the long scratches carved into Naruto's soft skin. Kiba looked at his hands to see his claws were covered in blood. "Oh my god! What did I do?" Kiba looked again to see the once long gashes were beginning to heal. "It's OK Kiba! I heal really quick!" Naruto said giving Kiba a grin as the marks disappeared. Naruto sat up all the way and winced in pain as one mark was left on his neck and it wasn't healing at all. Kiba set up to look at the open wound to see they were teeth marks; his teeth marks. Kiba licked his lips to find the taste of blood still resting there.

"You fucking bit me?" Naruto whined, looking at the bite the best he could. Naruto looked at Kiba, whose eyes where filled with sorrow. "Kiba, paybacks a bitch!" Naruto said with a big, toothy grin of his own before he jumped on his half naked best friend. Naruto bent his head to the perfect angle before going in for the kill.

Naruto clamped his sharp teeth onto a spot just above Kiba's collar bone but still on his neck. He gently held the side of Kiba's face as he bit down as softly as he could, but to still break the skin. Kiba whined a soft moan as Naruto sucked a little for good measure. "Now we both have love bites and now we are even." Naruto said with a drop of Kiba's blood on his soft bottom lip.

Kiba smiled his signature toothy grin but was shy when he recalled his loud moan, blood rushing to his cheeks. They stared deep into each others eyes getting closer and closer. "BARK, BARK!" Kiba and Naruto darted their eyes to the door where Akamaru scampered in, his tongue wagging out of his mouth.

The fuzzy pooch pounced on the bed, licking both of their faces. Kiba pets the puppy as he kisses his master's face. "Good boy! Good boy! Now go lay down in your bed." the puppy does as his master says and lays down on his little bed beside them on the floor. The pooch had shaken them out of their lust; so now they where both thinking clearly. "I'm going to go fix some ramen, you wanna come with?" Naruto asked holding out his hand. Kiba nodded and climbed on Naruto's back so he could carry him.

They where sitting at the table; Naruto eating his ramen and Kiba his sausage balls. As Kiba was picking one up, it slips off of his chopsticks. Naruto catches it before it hits the table. Kiba's mouth drops at the skill Naruto showed with his chopsticks. Naruto smiled at his accomplishment before placing the meat in front of Kiba's lips. Kiba slowly opened his mouth to take the the food Naruto had rescued from the table. "thx for that Naruto" Kiba said blushing. Naruto knew Kiba loved his food almost as much as he did. They finished there meal and Naruto helped Kiba back to his room.

It was night now in the Inuzuka home, and Kiba and Naruto were playing checkers and watching the cartoons on Kiba's small tv when both boys heard a large bang and saw a flash of light. Then the power went out. "What was that Kiba?" Naruto asked wide-eyed. They looked out of Kiba's window to see that a dead tree had fallen on a power pole. "Look in the dresser for some candles." Kiba said pointing at the large cherry wood dresser in the corner of the room. Naruto fiddled in the dark looking in all the drawers until his hand touched something oily. Naruto's mind was set on what the oil covered plastic bottle was as he slipped it into his pocket for later viewing. He finally found the candles and lit four of them with a match that was stored beside them. "Good, you found them. Now what are we gonna do for entertainment?" Naruto had a devilish grin on his face as he turned so Kiba couldn't see him pull out the bottle from his pocket. {Athletes rubbing oil} "awwww" Naruto sighed reading the label. He had planed to torture Kiba with the fact he had found his lube, but was unsuccessful. Naruto's mind was suddenly hit with an idea, a very seductive idea. "Hey Kiba, do me a favor and take your shirt and pants off." Kiba looked at Naruto in surprise at the suggestion but complied.

Kiba took his shirt off with no thought, but unzipping his pants he was nervous about. "Why do I need to take my pants off Naruto?" Kiba asked finishing the task nonetheless. "PPLLEEAASSEE!" Naruto whined, giving Kiba puppy dog eyes he knew Kiba could not resist. After Kiba finished undressing Naruto walked over to him and softly pushed Kiba down on the bed. Kiba was worried and shy at Naruto's actions but allowed him to do as he pleased. Naruto walked over and shut the door to keep out the small ninja dog for a while. "Roll over!" Naruto said, walking to the other side of the bed. Kiba did as he was told and rolled over with slight pain ringing through his muscles. Naruto climbed on the bed and knelt next to the other boy.

Naruto uncapped the oil and tipped it slightly. "This will be cold." Naruto said as he poured the cold oil on Kiba's soft skin. Kiba yelped like a scared dog when the wet and cool liquid made contact with his back. "What the fuck is that?" Kiba griped as he tried to get up. Naruto put his hand on Kiba's back holding him in place. "Just relax for a little while and let me work!" Naruto ordered the brunette; and like a dog he obeyed. Naruto started to massage the oil into Kiba's skin and tight muscles.

Kiba began to groan and whine with the perfect pressure and skill Naruto was showing. Kiba started to relax and enjoy the massage and started to fall into bliss. Naruto noticed this and started on Kiba's neck and shoulders when he felt a cool breeze from the window and all the light was sucked out of the room. Only the light of the beautiful full moon was lighting the bed through the glass of Kiba's window. Kiba began to stir at the sudden pause in Naruto's movements; or so Naruto thought. "The wind blew out the candles. Let me go light them back up and shut the window. Be right back." Naruto said as he walked to the window and forced the glass down to seal out the wind.

Naruto walked over to the candles and struck one of the matches, and before he could light the wax again it was blown out. Naruto knew he shut the window and his heart started to beat faster as he felt the presence of a person behind him. "Kiba?" he turned to see darkness as the clouds now covered the moon. Naruto began to hear low growling and began to feel the hair on his neck stand up. "BARK BARK!" Akamaru sounded behind the door.

The clouds moved slightly away from the light to reveal Kiba hunched over in front of the blonde. Naruto's worry changed to relief and his smile returned as he saw the shadow of his best friend appear. But something was wrong. Naruto called out Kiba's name but was only awarded another low growl. The light got brighter and Kiba's face was revealed. His eyes were darker, his teeth where longer and showing. His claws had grown and his hair was spikier. He looked wild, like a beast. Naruto's fear returned, but this time accompanied by worry for his friend. "Kiba, are you ok?" Naruto stepped back away but was only met with a step toward him by Kiba.

Naruto could see Kiba crouch and his eyes narrow. Before he could react, Kiba lunged at Naruto with his teeth and claws aimed at him!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one is coming soon. I hope to post before Sat. r&r please and I'll see you soon!

3 Kiba Inuyasha 3


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba had lunged at Naruto but something was not as Naruto had expected. During Kiba's message Naruto had oped the bite mark that had still not healed. So as kiba jumped on Naruto he didn't feel any pain from teeth or claws as he had expected but then his mind went blank as his head hit the table behind him as he fell the floor, kiba on top of him.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he came back to consciousness. He focused his eyes on the figure on top of him. It was kiba and he looked like he was chewing something beside Naruto's head. The feeling began to slowly return to Naruto's body. He started to feel something warm and wet on his neck with tinges of pain shoot with every touch. Naruto was sure kiba was chewing on his neck like a wild animal feasting on his kill. Naruto summoned all his strength and pushed kiba off of him getting ready for another attack but the feral ninja. The the attack never came, Naruto looked at his friend and saw his tongue hanging out and a silly smile plastered on his face. He was grinning like a idiot and Naruto saw some blood mo his lips. He felt his neck and the bite mark from before was covered in slobber. "eeew kiba you drooled on me!" Naruto griped at the dog ninja. Kiba's face stayed the same but his breathing changed to a pant. "kiba?" Naruto asked confused. Kiba yipped and jumped back on Naruto licking his face with his slobbery tounge. Naruto began to smile playfully pushing kiba away only for him to return. Kiba's hips where wagging and his boxers where falling down. Naruto noticed this and saw Kiba's fur come past his waistband. Naruto darted to grab them and pull them up. "kiba whats going on with you?" Naruto asked him. Kiba only responded with another lick. His tongue made contact with Naruto's lips and made the blondes heart race. He pushed kiba off of him and stood up. Kiba set down in front of the boy and nusseled his spiked hair on Naruto's hand. Naruto rubbed Kiba's head and wandered why he was acting like a puppy. Naruto set on the bed. As he layed back kiba jumped up on Naruto and rested his head on his chest. Naruto petted kiba on the head until they both fell asleep holding one another.

Kiba woke up covered in feathers and cotton. "oh my god!" kiba shouted waking Naruto up. "hey boy you awake?" Naruto asked as he rubbed Kiba's tight abs."what are you doing Naruto?" kiba asked with a stern and confused face. Naruto was shocked that kiba talked. "are you back? Are you ok now?" Naruto asked shaking him by the shoulders.

"Naruto! Three things! One, yes its me who else would it be? Two, why where you rubbing my belly? Three why are we covered in feathers and fluff?" kiba was so confused he was looking for his friends to pop out to scream 'got you!' but the scene would never come. Naruto began to explain what had happened during his message.

Naruto's hand was still resting on Kiba's toned abs feeling the creases in his muscles. Kiba was mortified by Naruto's story of what had happened the night before. "your pulling my leg right Naruto? IT cant be happening yet!"

Naruto turned his head wondering what kiba meant by IT. Naruto moved his hand to lean up and sit with his legs crossed feathers floating by his face from his moment. "what do you mean by 'IT' kiba?" kiba mimicked Naruto's movement and looked down at the bed feeling shame. Naruto placed his hand under Kiba's chin and slowly lifted his face looking into his eyes full of embarrassment and a tinge of joy deep down, blood rushing to his cheeks. "Its a Inuzuka thing, anytime a male Inuzuka falls for someone they become more animalistic for one night a month until "IT" happens."kiba said looking back down to hide his red face. "whats "IT"?" asked Naruto "ooooohhhh" Naruto said relising what "IT" meant. Naruto started to blush ant thought about the other thing kiba said. "who do you love?" Naruto asked holding his self back from screaming the obvious question. Naruto's eyes began to sparkle as kiba opened his mouth to speak "I Love Naruto Uzumaki!" he half yelled and half whispered. A tear rolled down Kiba's face and he practically jumped on the surprised Naruto As they hit the bed kiba resting his chest on Naruto's, Naruto nibbled on and whispered in Kiba's soft ear.

"I LOVE YOU TOO PUP!" kiba started to tear up untill the lights flickered on and they both shrugged it off and kiba began to lean down and captured Naruto's lips with his own. They laid there kissing one another only pausing for short breaths.

After there long make out session they cleaned up the feathers and fluff off the bed. They turned the lights off and shut the blinds and kiba but a horror movie in and laid down beside Naruto wrapping his arm around him. "will you go out with me? Be mine forever?" kiba asked whispering in his ear. "YESS! FOREVER! YESS!" kiba started to tear up again but was cut off when Naruto showed kiba his now healed neck. "it healed good!" kiba said feeling the spot he had bitten in his sleep. " do it again." Naruto said plainly. Kiba did as he said and brushed Naruto's soft neck again. "no silly pup! Bite me. I wanna be yours forever!" kiba was shocked! "it will hurt. I don't want to hurt you!" kiba said wanting not to hurt his new boyfriend. "its ok kiba, do it." kiba did as he was asked and bit Naruto as gently as he could still breaking his soft skin with his fangs. Kiba sucked a little and kissed Naruto leaning back to watch the movie with the love of his life...


End file.
